Last Minute Confessions
by vanhoose
Summary: New Year's is a time for a new beginning. Leaving one year and heading into the next with a new attitude. Here she sits on the steps in her friend's house, sulking over a breakup, not caring to change her attitude upon midnight. Little does she know, a round of last minute confessions is coming her way, ready to change her mind on the new year.


**Hey guys! Long time no see! I know it's been a long time since I've been on here. Life's been kind of busy! Honestly, I forgot I had written this one shot until just now. I was going to publish it as my last act of 2014...but I forgot...so...this is awkward.**

**Oh well! Here's a futuristic one-shot of Philby & Willa-aka my favorite couple. **

**I hope you enjoy! It's kind of long...to make up for the lack of my writing on here in a long time.**

* * *

><p>December 31, 2014<p>

The only way Willa could possibly enjoy Charlene's New Year's Eve party was if she were drunk like almost all of Charlene's sorority sisters.

The music was great. Seeing old friends was always fun. The food was good. But something about being alone during the holidays in your twenties was dissatisfying. Depressing, even.

Her two older brothers were now married. The eldest of the two had a little boy with baby sister on the way. Her mother had a new job that paid a lot more than the last. Her father had just retired.

And it wasn't just her family that was having good times. Finn and Amanda's wedding was a month away and the preparations were hitting the last-minute-frenzy stage. Charlene was recently named president of her sorority at UCLA. Maybeck had, according to him, finally scored a date with this mystery girl he had been pining after for a few months now. Jess had sold three of her paintings already and was now in the process of negotiating a contract with Disney to become one of their main artists.

Willa, on the other hand, felt like she had accomplished nothing since high school. She was currently finishing up her English degree at the University of Georgia. She had plans to get a Masters, but wasn't sure where she wanted to go. With one semester left to go, she was starting to reach the panic stage. To make her life more problematic, her long-time college boyfriend Spencer had broken up with her one week before Christmas. Two weeks before their trip to New York City.

Which brought Willa's mind back to tonight. She was supposed to be in New York City with Spencer tonight, waiting for the giant crystal ball to drop in Times Square. They had the entire week booked with all kinds of tourist-y things but also a lot of romantic dates. But something had gone wrong. He got caught cheating on her with her roommate.

Willa took another sip of her water. She refused to have anything else for the fear that she would go overboard. In the past three weeks she had moved out of her apartment and into a new one to get away from her so-called "best friend" and ex-boyfriend, she had cried more tears then she had thought possible for one person and she had answered the same question by family members over and over again: _"Where's Spencer?"_

She thought she was going to be sick.

"Hey Wills, why so sad?"

Willa looked up to see Finn sit next to her on the bottom of the staircase. Willa had been hiding at the bottom of the staircase that led from the first floor to the second all night. Nobody had noticed her so far except Finn apparently.

She shrugged. "Not my year, I guess."

Finn nudged her, a cheesy grin on his face. "Luckily for you, it's a new year in—" He glanced down at his watch "—an hour."

She looked down at her cup of water. "The new year won't change much."

"With that attitude, it won't." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I know Spencer broke your heart, but you're about to graduate college and leave his sorry butt behind."

Willa rolled her eyes. "Finn, it's not that easy to forget someone. Not everybody can have the perfect romance that you."

For a minute, Finn said nothing. All Willa could hear was the party music blaring from the living room. Eventually, Finn sighed and removed his arm from Willa. He turned so that he could face her and waited for her to do the same.

"Willa, I know what Amanda and I have is unique and special. Not everybody finds someone as amazing as her. I know that I'm lucky." He grabbed both of her hands. "But that doesn't mean that you won't find your unique and special guy." Willa scoffed, causing him to roll his eyes. "So Spencer didn't work out. He turned out to be the crappy douche bag. But now he's a part of your past. And you know what they say about your past?"

"What do they say?"

"You've got to put your past…in your behind." He smirked.

Willa playfully rolled her eyes. "It goes 'you've got to put your past behind you,' Pumbaa."

Finn glared at her. "I know, _Timon_. I was making a movie reference."

She smiled. "I noticed, Finn."

Finn leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Maybe your Prince Charming is here tonight and you've just been sulking around on these stairs too long to notice." He winked at her and stood up. "How about you spend the last hour of 2014 partying it up with us? Spencer's not here! What's the worst that can happen?" He held out a hand for her to take.

Willa eyed him suspiciously. His smirk told her there was something else going on here. Some plan that he had concocted. Some plan she was probably not going to like.

She took his hand anyway. "I'm _so_ going to regret this."

"That's the spirit!" She placed her cup on the nearest table as Finn led her through the living room and into the kitchen. In there, Amanda was munching on the snacks on the counter and laughing it up with Maybeck and Charlene. Just as Finn and Willa walked in, Charlene turned and planted a huge kiss on Maybeck.

Willa's eyes widened. She thought he had a girlfriend at Florida State, where he was going to school. Finn pulled her into the group and grabbed a few chips out of a bowl. "Eww, get a room."

Charlene let go of Maybeck and stuck her tongue out. "It's my party, Finn. If I want to make out with my boyfriend I can."

"Boyfriend?" Willa asked, still shocked. "But…but I thought you were dating some other girl," she said to Maybeck. "Some 'mystery girl.'"

Maybeck put an arm around Charlene's waist and pulled her close. "May I introduce you to my mystery girl?" He kissed her on the cheek and she laughed.

"Since when did you two start dating?"

"About a month ago," Charlene replied. "It's long distance and that's…hard sometimes…but it's been great so far." She kissed him on the cheek again. "But enough about us! Willa, how's it going with you! I haven't heard from you in a few weeks!"

Willa grabbed a pretzel and chewed on it, shrugging. "Nothing much has been happening."

"Oh I doubt that!" Amanda said as she reached for a few more chips. "I heard you and Spencer had a big trip planned."

Willa shifted uncomfortably. "We were supposed to be in New York City this week."

Amanda's face went from a bright smile "What happened?"

"We…uh…broke up…"

Amanda, Maybeck and Charlene all froze in shock. Finn apparently hadn't told anyone, which was good. She had explicitly told him not to tell anyone. Now she was regretting that decision. The silence was just plain awkward.

Before anyone could say anything, Philby joined the group. "Hey guys! Great party Charlene!" He spotted Willa and smiled. "Hey Willa. I didn't think you were coming. I'm glad you made it."

"Uh…hey, Philby."

He wedged himself into the group between Maybeck and Amanda, placing him across the group from her. "How's the University of Georgia?"

He looked genuinely interested. His smile was comforting and amazing. His eyes were still as blue as ever. Blue like the ocean: calm, soothing, _beautiful_. She was remembering all the reasons why she had loved him in the first place all at once. All the reasons why she would smile when he was around.

Then all the reasons that their friendship fell apart after high school came crashing back. Her failed friendships. Her failed relationships. Her failed _life._

"Uh…it's good. Almost over…but good."

He nodded, obviously not convinced. He continued the conversation amongst the rest of the group for a few minutes. Willa said nothing. Eventually, everyone panned out to join the rest of the party, leaving Philby alone with Willa.

She leaned up against the counter and stuffed a few more chips into her mouth. "How's Yale?" She asked her former friend as nonchalantly as possible.

If she had told someone that standing this close to Philby wasn't making her nervous, she would be lying. She hadn't truly seen him since freshman year of college. They had had a falling out a few months after she had started dating Spencer. Philby had never liked Spencer. When he asked her out, Philby told her not to go out with him, saying that he'll be nothing but trouble. She had refused to believe him. She could remember that conversation like it was yesterday. Now, here they were, over three years later. Spencer had broken her heart and Philby was right. She hadn't talked to him since that argument. The past three weeks made her regret not keeping in touch with him.

She glanced over at him as he answered her question with a long monologue about Yale. He seemed to be in great shape, both physically and emotionally. She knew that they had both had feelings for each other in high school, but going to college in two different states had changed those feelings. They knew they couldn't work out their relationship, so they gave up. Now she was regretting it big time.

His red hair was still has bright as ever, still at buzz-cut length. He had grown another inch or so and was dressing a lot better. He was in a dark pair of jeans and a long-sleeved light gray Yale t-shirt. To say it didn't look good on him would be saying that the sun isn't yellow.

A hand on her arm brought her back to the conversation. She blinked and saw Philby looking at her with concern. He had moved closer to her throughout his little monologue that she hadn't heard a word of. "Are you alright Willa? You don't look so good. I mean…you look _beautiful_ but…you look…like you're not feeling well." He closed his eyes, took a frustrated breath, and tried again. "I'm sorry, you…you—"

Willa smiled at his nervous talk. Some things never changed. "I'm fine, Philby. I'm just tired that's all."

He eyed her suspiciously. "First, you sit on the stairs for the first few hours of the party, now you're zoning in and out on me after just talking for two minutes? Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"You noticed me sitting on the stairs? I…I didn't think anybody saw me."

"Of course I noticed you. How could I not?"

She was taken back at his question. "I…I don't understand."

Philby realized that his hand was still on her arm and moved it back. "You're…you're the most beautiful girl here. I…I…uh…" He glanced down, avoiding her eyes.

Despite her sadness, she smiled. "I won't tell your Yale girlfriend you said that." She winked at him, insuring it was a joke.

"I…I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really? I thought Maybeck told me you did. That's my mistake."

"Speaking of Maybeck, he told me you and Spencer were still dating." Philby shifted uncomfortably. "How…how is he doing?"

Now it was Willa's turn to glance away. "I broke up with him three weeks ago. So…I don't know how he's doing." She took a deep breath. "I'm sure he's doing great with that new girlfriend of his though."

Philby placed a hand on her back. "I'm so sorry Willa." He rubbed her back, giving her the comfort she never knew she wanted or needed. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's…it still hurts."

He nodded and kept rubbing her back, giving her silent comfort. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Eventually, he looked over at her and smirked. "Wanna dance?"

"Me? Dance?" She laughed, wiping away a small tear that had escaped. "You know I can't dance."

"That doesn't matter." He glanced at his watch. "There's twenty more minutes left in 2014. Nobody will remember it tomorrow. And I won't tell." He winked at her, offering her a hand. "Come on, Wills."

She glanced at the hand, then up at him and back again. "Oh why not. As long as you don't tell."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

And so they danced the rest of the year away. While they danced (awfully), they made small talk about things that had happened over the past three years. They talked about funny things professors had done. They talked about their roommates—both good and bad. They talked about their plans for post-graduation life.

"I was thinking about moving back to Florida after graduation. I'd like to go to get my Masters degree somewhere in this state," he told her. "The cold kills me."

She smiled. "The cold is definitely something you don't get in Florida."

"What about you? Where are you going to get your Masters? You said earlier you were getting one."

She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"You know, I hear Florida is a great place to get a Masters in English."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it now?"

"I don't think the Internet would lie to me about that." He winked.

"Oh no, the Internet doesn't lie about _anything_."

They both laughed. Gosh, it felt good to laugh.

"One more minute 'til 2015!" One of Charlene's friends shouted. The sixty second countdown began.

"Look at that," Philby said. "A new year in less than a minute. Now's the time to make any last confessions for 2014."

Willa laughed. "I've never heard of anybody doing that. Last minute confessions?" She laughed some more.

He raised a pinky finger, a wily grin on his face. "You've got to pinky promise not to tell anybody. What is said in 2014, stays in 2014."

She wrapped her pinky finger around his, a smirk growing on her face. "Fine. Spill the beans Philby."

He leaned in so that he could whisper to her. The rest of the people were yelling the countdown, making it near impossible to talk.

Willa leaned in so that she could hear him.

"I've missed you Willa. I'm not going to lie to you about that."

Her smirk turned into a sad, sympathetic smile. "I've missed you too, Philby."

"My last minute confession of 2014 is that I still have feelings for you, Willa Angelo."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

_30…29…28…_

"Let's go out tomorrow," he continued. "Let's start the new year off right. I want to spend it with you."

_25…24…23…_

"I…uh…_what_?"

"Let me take you on a date tomorrow Willa. Let's catch up properly."

_20…19…18…_

At her shocked expression, he shook his head. "Your turn. What's your last minute confession?"

_15…14…13…_

She thought about it. Did she have one? There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but were they confessions? _Tell him the truth,_ her subconscious screamed.

_10…9…8…_

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. _Tell him the truth._

_7…6…5…_

"I still have feelings for you too, Philby."

_4…3…_

His eyes went wide. "Really?"

_2…_

She nodded, a smile growing on her face.

_1…_

Philby let go of her and placed both hands on either side of her face and pulled her in, kissing the living day lights out of her.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

The music and cheering faded into nothing. All Willa could do was hold onto Philby and kiss him back. She never realized how much she had wanted this. She had never realized how much she _needed_ this. Spencer had never kissed her like this. Philby had never kissed her…until now.

He let go of her and she took in a deep breath. "Whoa. That's one way to start a new year."

His smile reached from ear to ear. She knew hers was just as big. He moved his hands from her face to her waist.

"If you like that, there's more where that came from."

He leaned in and kissed her again. Her arms snaked around his neck, keeping him close.

Later, she would describe that first kiss to her children as pure magic. _"Love's first kiss does exist, kids. The first time your father kissed me, I knew he was the one."_

He ended this kiss and moved just far away to see her beautiful, smiling face. "Happy new year, Willa."

"Happy new year, Philby."

"This year's going to be a lot better than the last, I promise."

"Oh I believe you."

"Now about that date—"

"Did I just hear you ask Wills out on a date?" Finn said as he walked over to them. He had red lipstick on his cheek. A quick look at Amanda confirmed that it was hers.

Philby pointed to his cheek and Finn rubbed the lipstick off. He looked back at the new couple sheepishly. "Amanda likes the red lipstick I got her for Christmas."

All three laughed. Finn placed a hand on Philby and Willa's shoulders. "So you're going on a date?"

Willa nodded. "Philby over here decided we should start the new year off right." She glanced over at him and smiled. "Together."

Finn's smile grew. "Good!" He clasped his hands together. "My plan worked!"

"What plan?" Philby asked him.

Finn rolled his eyes. "The plan to get you two together, _duh_. Obviously it worked." He patted Philby on the back. "You can thank me by making me your best man at your wedding."

* * *

><p>Finn smiled and congratulated the couple again before moving away. It took him a few minutes, but he eventually made it back to the kitchen, where his soon-to-be-wife Amanda was waiting for him.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. She smirked up at him. "So I see your meddling plan worked."

"Yep."

"Now that that's over, can you start focusing on _our_ wedding instead of planning theirs?"

Finn scoffed. "I'm not _planning_ theirs, I'm just insuring that it'll happen."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's get through ours first before we start worrying about others."

"I'm getting two people who love each other to finally admit their feelings for one another and you're not happy with me? It's basically what happened to us! Except it was my_ mother_ who made me tell you, not a friend."

Amanda laughed. "I thought it was rather cute."

Finn rolled his eyes. "That's one way of putting it."

She kissed him again. She glanced over at Willa and Philby, who were now the only ones in the living room. They were dancing something that Amanda guessed was a waltz. Philby twirled her around and she giggled. She missed a step and fell into his arms. He pulled her up, smiling all the way and kissed her. They were happy together, even if it had only been a few minutes so far. Finn had done a good thing. A _very_ good thing.

"I love you Finn."

"Love you too Amanda."

"Do you think she'll make me maid of honor?"

"Who? Willa?" He gave her a sideways look before grinning. "I thought we were supposed to be worrying about our own wedding first." He crossed his arms, mocking him.

"Oh alright." She glanced up at Finn. "You did a good thing getting them together. They look so much happier now than they were an hour ago."

"Admit it. I'm amazing."

"Uh no." She started heading for the door, grabbing her coat as she did.

"Oh come on Mandy! I'm _awesome_!"

"I'm _not_ going to admit that!"

* * *

><p>December 31, 2015<p>

"I can't believe it!" Charlene shrieked as she looked at the diamond on Willa's left hand. "I mean...Willa, you're _engaged!_"

She smiled. "I know! I know! He proposed about a week ago and I still can't get over the excitement!"

Charlene tackled her friend in another hug. The fifth in the two minutes since Charlene had found the ring on her finger. "This is so exciting, Willa!" She sat down on her couch and motioned Willa to do so as well. "Tell me how he did it!"

"Yeah," Jess said from the recliner nearby. "Tell us how Phildweeb popped the question." Amanda swatted her. "What?"

Tonight, the former "Kingdom Keepers" had decided to have a little reunion of their own. No raging party like last year-seeing that half of the guests couldn't remember it.

The year of 2015 had been a great one for all of them. Jess was now making big bucks as a concept artist for Disney Animation. She also was now one of the artists that painted scenes from movies in a new way and sold those paintings in stores all throughout Disney World. Finn and Amanda had gotten married at the end of January and found out by the beginning of March that Amanda was pregnant. She was due sometime in the first week of 2016. Charlene was now training for the 2018 Olympics full time in Los Angeles now that she had graduated. Maybeck had moved out here after graduation and was currently working as a Disney Imagineer in Burbank. Philby and Willa were both getting their Masters degrees at Georgetown and lived together in an apartment in Washington D.C.. They had just gotten back from a three-week vacation in France the night of the 25th.

The group had gathered to bring in the new year at Charlene's new apartment in Los Angeles for dinner a while ago. Willa and Philby missed it due to a delayed flight from Orlando. They had walked in twenty minutes ago. Philby was outside with Finn and Maybeck playing basketball.

Willa sat down and her smile grew. "Well, we both decided to take a trip this year just after finals. Grad school has been tough on both of us, so we wanted to celebrate."

"And?" Amanda asked excitedly. Willa couldn't tell who was more excited to hear her proposal story: Amanda or Charlene.

"And as you all know, we decided to go to France. We started at Disneyland Paris and loved the place so much that we ended up touring the country. We went to the beaches in Nice, wineries in the countryside, museums in Paris." She sighed dramatically for affect. "It was so romantic."

Jess winked at her. "I said bang, bang, bangity bang-" Amanda swatted her again.

"Stop that Jess!"

"What?" She rubbed her arm, winking at Willa-who was laughing. "I'm just stating the truth."

Willa rolled her eyes. "I'm not commenting on that."

"So the proposal happened...when?" Charlene interrupted.

"So our last night, we were back in Paris. Our flight was in the morning, so we decided to go out to dinner for one last hurrah before heading back to Florida to spend Christmas night with our families." The front door opened and Willa heard the boys come in. "We went out to this fancy restaurant and then went on a walk around town. We ended up at the Eiffel Tower around midnight, making it officially Christmas. Then-"

"Then I got down on one knee, like this," Philby said as he got down on one knee in front of Willa. He grabbed both of her hands and she wrinkled her nose at the smell of his sweaty self. "And I looked her in the eyes and asked her to marry me." Philby turned to face the girls. "She said yes."

Jess narrowed her eyes. "That's not what you said."

"Yeah!" Amanda agreed. "You didn't just _ask_ her. Where's the speech?"

"The speech?" Maybeck asked the girls. He was now standing behind the couch twirling the basketball in his hand. "What speech?"

Charlene rolled her eyes, but Amanda answered. "The speech the guy gives _before_ he asks his girlfriend to marry him. It's the best part!" Amanda looked at Finn and smiled. "Finn's was very cheesy, but _very_ romantic."

"Only the best for you babe," Finn said as he walked over and sat on the arm of the couch next to her. He leaned down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"_So_," Jess continued, glaring at Philby. "What was your speech?"

Philby, who was still on one knee, glanced up at Willa. "Do you want me to say it again?"

"Oh, why not?" She conceded, a smile growing on her face. He took a deep breath and gave both of her hands a light squeeze before getting into "the speech."

"I got down on one knee and grabbed both of her hands, like this, and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said. 'Willa Angelo. You are the love of my life. I remember the exact day I started liking you like it was yesterday. It was after school one day in ninth grade. We had all gathered at the Frozen Marble for some ice cream and I walked in after you because my mom had to pick up something before dropping me off. I walked in and noticed how bright your smile was and how beautiful you were. It was like the fog had been cleared from my vision for the first time. I suddenly noticed everything about you. The way you ate your ice cream. The way you laughed at Maybeck's jokes. The way you twisted your hair with your finger when you got nervous. The way you lit up when someone complimented you. Everything about you was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. Forget computers and school. All I could think about was you. I wanted to know everything about you.'" Philby shifted from one knee to the other.

"'And I, being the stupid guy that I am, did nothing about it. I let you slip from my grasp upon graduating from high school. Even after everything we had been through. Even after you telling me that you loved me. Letting you slip away from me was the worst mistake of my life. Knowing that I could have been with you three extra years is something I will always regret. But last New Year's Eve, I found you. I did something crazy and confessed that I was still in love with you and lucked out because you said that you still loved me too. The past year has been the best of my life and I would love to make every year from now on even better than the last. I want to wake up every morning next to you. I want to be the father of your children. I want to grow old with you. I want to be there for you in every moment of your life from this point forward. I don't want to let you slip away again. I love you, Willa Angelo, with all of my being. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?'"

Willa took a breath to keep herself from tearing up and smiled. She turned the rest of the group. "And...well that's when I said yes."

Philby stood up and sat down on the couch next to Willa. He wrapped an arm around her and she placed a hand on his leg.

Amanda wiped away a few tears of her own. "That was..."

"_Amazing!"_ Charlene exclaimed. "Oh Philby you did _great_! That's movie worthy!"

Willa glanced up at Philby. "I thought so."

"So since I got you two together in the first place," Finn started. "I get to be the best man, right?"

Maybeck interjected. "No way! I'm his best friend!"

"Without me, they would have never started dating!"

Philby interrupted. "Whoa guys. We haven't even picked a date yet! When we do that, I'll let you know who gets to be the best man. But I can tell you it's going to be my best friend."

"That's me!" Maybeck and Finn exclaimed at the same time. They both gave each other death glares.

Amanda suddenly clutched her stomach. Finn snapped out of it and placed his hands on Amanda's.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt? What can I do? Is-"

"Finn, shut up," Amanda rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath. "The baby's not due for another day or two. I'm fine."

"You're going to be parents," Willa mused. "Now _that's_ exciting! How does the baby room look?" She asked Amanda-partially to keep her mind off of the pre-labor pains, and partially because she hadn't heard from them in a while.

"It's going good. Jess painted it while we were at work and-" Amanda groaned in pain. Finn's face showed how his worry went from a 10 to a 100.

"I painted this really cute Disney mural for the little Whitman on one of the walls," Jess added.

"Yeah and-" Amanda closed her eyes and grabbed Finn. She opened her eyes. Willa could see the pain in her eyes from the contractions. "It's time."

His eyes went wide. "Right now?"

"_Would I lie about your stupid child trying to burst out of me?_"

Finn shook his head. "Uh no. Amanda. You...uh...would never..." He helped her stand and faced Charlene. "We're...uh...going to go to the hospital if anybody wants to join us."

And with that, the night set into a frenzy of chaos as the seven friends made their way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"What his name?" Willa asked Finn and Amanda as she held their little baby boy in her arms. He was now four hours old.<p>

"Dillard," Finn said with a smile. Willa noticed how he was slowly rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's arm. _How cute_.

"Perfect." Willa turned her attention to baby Dillard. "Hi, Dillard. It's your Aunt Willa and I'm going to spoil you so much!" She glanced up at Philby and her smile faded. He was looking at her with an odd look that she couldn't decipher. "What?"

_30...29...28..._

He stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. "You just look so cute with a baby. Makes me impatient for the day that you'll be holding our child in your arms."

She laughed. "Let's get through the wedding first babe."

"Sounds good. I can wait that long." He kissed her on the cheek. The baby started swarming and she handed baby Dillard back to Amanda.

_20...19...18..._

Together, Willa and Philby left the room and headed out into the hallway. Philby glanced up on the nearest TV screen. "Hey look, seven seconds until 2016." He pulled Willa close. "Any last confessions?"

_10...9...8..._

She thought about it, making a show of it on her face. He looked down at her with intrigue, curious as to what she would say.

_7...6...5..._

Her eyes lit up with amusement. "I ate all of your M&M's while you were asleep on the plane."

_4...3..._

"What?" They both laughed. "I guess I'll have to wait 'til the new year to marry you!"

_2...1..._

"I guess I can deal with that," she smirked.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Philby pulled in his fiance and kissed her. Something about kissing her was like magic to him. And he now knew that he was going to get to kiss her anytime he wanted for the rest of his life. That very thought excited him. She ended the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him close.

"I love you Philby."

"I love you too Willa."

"Now that it's a new year, how about you agree to marry me?"

"This year?" He glanced at his watch. "I'll have to check my calendar, but I guess I can do that before the year's over."

She kissed him again. "Can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I'd love to read it in a review! Love? Hate? I wanna know!<strong>

**Any ideas for a one-shot? I'm trying to do more of those while working on figuring out my next multi-chapter story. I want to do something completely original and haven't come up with anything yet. I'm working on it though! Hopefully in 2015 I'll get that multi-chap ball rolling. Any ideas are welcome for any kind of story!**

**I wish all of you a happy new year! I hope 2015 is your best year yet! **


End file.
